During operation of a gas turbine powered aircraft, cold airflow can be introduced to a heat exchanger by a fan, or as ram air when the aircraft is in motion. However, when no fan is available, or when the aircraft is on the ground, engine bleed air can be used to induce a cooling air flow through the heat exchanger. In such cases, an ejector in flow communication with the heat exchanger serves to draw cold air into the heat exchanger.
One problem with using an ejector, which is located separate from the heat exchanger, is that it requires additional materials to connect it in flow communication with the heat exchanger. It can also be difficult to fit both the ejector and the heat exchanger into the available space on an aircraft. Accordingly, there is a need for a heat exchanger and an ejector that, together, have a small footprint.